Indomable
by aomesita14
Summary: La traición de la mujer que amaba llevara a Inuyasha a conocer un amor único, una mujer rebelde y fuerte le hará ver el verdadero significado de la vida, una mujer de carácter y corazón indomable.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko T. y solo los utilizo para diversión sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Capitulo uno**

Una hermosa joven corría a la orilla de la playa, su hermoso cabello rubio ondeaba por la fuerza del viento, su vestido de color gris que portaba como uniforme del internado al que pertenecía se ceñía al cuerpo con una exactitud que parecía esculpida para ser venerada por todo humano, era verdaderamente hermosa, reía alegremente mientras era seguida por un caballo, el jinete era un caballero muy joven de fina estampa tenía unos enigmáticos ojos dorados y pelo negro cual noche etérea.

El hombre le dio alcance fácilmente de un brinco bajo de su caballo tomando a la dama de su cintura y después bajándola delicadamente.

—Pensabas que te escaparías mi hermosa flor—beso sus nudillos con picardía

—lo más seguro es que hiciste trampa—expuso la dama.

—Yo jamás hago trampa mi amada Kikyo, y lo sabes—la atrapo entre sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado—No sabes cómo tengo ganas de acerté el amor otra vez.

Kikyo lo separa a regañadientes de si—Basta Inuyasha nos podrían ver—volteo para todos lados— y sabes que esto no es correcto que me fugue del colegio para verte, si me descubren sería fatal para mi reputación.

—No dramatices Kikyo, aquí casi nunca viene nadie, además si nos descubren yo respondería como caballero que soy y me casaría contigo inmediatamente, ¿O es que acaso no te casarías conmigo?

—Por supuesto que si Inuyasha—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— sabes que te amo, sin embargo somos demasiado jóvenes, tú todavía no tienes un futuro económico y yo no puedo avergonzar a mis padres, imagínate si se enteran que me veo a escondidas con un hombre y aparte me entregue a él, lo menos que me harías seria meterme a un convento—le expuso la ojinegra.

—Si lo sé en todo tienes razón Kikyo y mas que no soy un hombre adinerado que te puede dar los lujos que muy seguramente estas acostumbrada a recibir, sin embargo, por ti soy capaz de tragarme mi orgullo y ir por mi fortuna.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Inuyasha? —expreso dudosa por el comentario de su amado.

—Yo solo me entiendo—suspiro—Kikyo te quiero pedir algo si, si yo me fuera a buscar fortuna ¿me esperarías para casarnos?

Kikyo lo miro largos segundos y lo abrazo—si, te esperaría porque te amo, pero porque dices eso —lo miro a los ojos leyendo prácticamente sus pensamientos—oh, Inuyasha ¿harías eso por mi cariño?

Inuyasha la vio con infinita ternura—por ti haría lo que fuera, y eso hare, te prometo volver con fortuna para hacerte mi esposa lo más pronto posible, preparare todo para irme de viaje lo más pronto posible, pero me iré tranquilo sabiendo que me amas y me esperaras.

—Oh mi vida cuanto te amo.

—Yo más querida, yo más que no quepa la menor duda.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena mirando a el sol ocultarse entre el mar, hablando de banalidades y trivialidades.

—No me habías platicado de tu hermana mon amour, solo de tu hermano mayor Sota—le miro, la tenia sujetada de la cintura mientras estaba pegada en su pecho.

—Bueno no me pareció importante, Kagome es mi hermana menor, tiene quince años, es bastante impetuosa y rebelde pero, aunque no he convivido con ella ya que a nos mandaron a distintos internados, a Kagome la mandaron a uno más disciplinario que este donde estoy yo, a veces me da lástima, pero es que ella se busca lo que le pasa por no obedecer a mis padres—expreso en tono despreocupado la joven dama.

Inuyasha se mantuvo callado, prefería hacerlo, de algún modo se identifico con esa hermana de Kikyo, su padre siempre pensó que él era un chiquillo impetuoso y rebelde, su padre siempre lo castigaba de una forma muy ruda para un chiquillo mientras su hermano mayor gozaba de cierta gloria por ser obediente hasta en cosas que para el eran injustas, pero ahora por Kikyo debía tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Te has quedado pensativo mi amor, ¿en qué piensas? —le hablo Kikyo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—eh, en nada importante. —respondió autómata.

—Bueno—suspiro—es hora de que regrese, antes que descubran que no estoy en mi habitación—se levanto del suelo ayudada por el ojidorado—Es hora que nos despidamos, no sé si nos podamos ver antes de que te vayas mi vida, cada vez me vigilan mas creo que sospechan, quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre estarás presente.

—Y tú en mi mente también lo estarás mi flor pero confía que estaremos juntos pronto—expuso para luego abrazarla con ímpetu.

—Tenlo por seguro—se separaron a regañadientes después de besarse con ansias.

Inuyasha la veía como se alejaba, y sentía como si su vida se pausara en ese momento hasta que volviera a verla, hasta que la tuviera en sus brazos de nuevo inhalando su perfume, la miro hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, solo entonces se retiro con el corazón en la mano, pero confiaba en la promesa de su amada.

Kikyo llego a su cuarto, se quito el calzado y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

—Valla, hasta que llegaste Kikyo por poco te descubren—le inquirió su compañera de cuarto y amiga Tsubaki.

—Si lo sé—suspiro—Gracias por cubrirme amiga te debo una.

—Bueno y que paso con el hombre, sabes Kikyo pienso que te arriesgas mucho amiga para estar con él, será muy apuesto y todo lo que quieras pero es solo un chico sin futuro económico.

—Lo sé Tsubaki, esto lo había tomado como diversión al principio, una distracción a mi encierro, pero me enamore de Inuyasha, —hizo una pausa—ahora que nos vimos él me dijo que iría a buscar fortuna por mí, y me hizo prometer que lo esperaría, no sé qué hacer en verdad que no lo sé—se sobo la cabeza con desesperación.

Tsubaki se rió—sabes tú, hay que admitirlo tu noviecito es tierno, pero como crees que consiga fortuna de aquí a mañana, si llega a hacerlo que lo dudo tardaría muchos años.

—lo sé, aunque me duela y lo ame no desperdiciare mi juventud y belleza esperándolo toda mi vida, si viene pronto con un capital antes de que mis padres vengan por mí me casare con él, si no lo hace dejare que mis padres me busquen un pretendiente adecuado para mí. —concluyo decidida la pelirrubia

—Esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti Kikyo, fría y sensata, sabes muy bien que de amor no se come ni se viste y además eres una dama de alta clase no sabes vivir sin tus lujos, bueno ya hablamos suficiente del tema mejor nos dormimos ya.

Kikyo no agrego mas solo se quito su vestido y se puso el camisón para dormir, para luego volver a recostarse en su cama.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se había preparado para su viaje, había comprado los boletos de barco con destino a Inglaterra, sabia de la muerte de su padre y se le había citado para recibir la herencia de su finado progenitor, sin embargo había decidido no tocar ningún solo peso de dicha herencia, pero ahora pensaba diferente, ahora no solo debía pensar en él solamente sino también en su amada Kikyo, ella se merecía lo mejor y no por su tonto orgullo la haría pasar vejaciones.

Antes de acudir a abordar dejo una carta para su amada en el correo que muy seguramente le llegaría ese día.

Al subir al barco, su mente solo estaba pensando en su querida Kikyo, en su vida futura juntos, felices, como cualquier pareja enamorada, sabía que tardaría un poco en llegar del puerto de Bilbao a Londres, pero bien valía la pena toda espera, esperaba que futura esposa Kikyo Higurashi recibiera la carta para que no se olvidara de su promesa, pero debía estar tranquilo mantener su cabeza fría porque le esperaban varios problemas al arribar a Londres.

Por otro lado Kikyo había recibido la carta de Inuyasha y la leía bastante incómoda.

**Mí amada flor:**

**Sé que no esperabas esta carta pero decidí escribirte como despedida, pero también para que recuerdes todo este amor que guardo en mi pecho solo para ti, confió que en este viaje me irá bien y podre volver pronto a tu busca, soy tan afortunado al tenerte y que estés dispuesta a esperarme, soy dichoso al saberte mía y de nadie más, aunque ya deseo volver a tener tu cuerpo pegado al mío rodeados por la pasión, hacerte el amor cada noche todos los días, por eso es necesario que nos casemos para que estés a mi lado siempre sin tener que vernos a escondidas, y eso pronto será posible, confía en mí y en este gran amor que te profeso, mi amada Kikyo, cuida mi corazón que hoy lo dejo en tus manos, te prometo volver y sabes que cumplo siempre mis promesas.**

**ATENTAMENTE**

**Inuyasha T. Y Castillo**

Después de acabar de leer la carta la guardo en su cajonera.

—Perdóname Inuyasha pero me será imposible esperarte yo no estoy ni estaré acostumbrada a la pobreza, y no esperare algo que muy posiblemente no llegue nunca, aunque te ame sé lo que es mejor para mi—se dijo para sí misma la joven dama Higurashi.

**Continuara…..**

**Hola que les pareció déjenme sus comentarios por favor, saluditos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko T. y solo los utilizo para diversión sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Capitulo dos**

Al llegar a Inglaterra se le vinieron los recuerdos de golpe al joven caballero Inuyasha, por la mera circunstancia de cómo había abandonado su hogar huyendo prácticamente por culpa de los contantes maltratos aunque no físicos si eran emocionales por parte de su padre hacia él, que nunca entendió porque, se sentía ínfimo todo el tiempo al estar con su padre, siempre comparándolo con su hermano mayor, lo hacía sentir una basura por eso había decidido alejarse para siempre de él, abrirse paso el solo y lo estaba haciendo sin embargo no había tiempo, ahora eran otras circunstancias las que lo traían hasta ahí, y debía de olvidar el pasado para poder tener un futuro con su amada Kikyo.

Al bajar a la capitanía del puerto miro que ya lo estaban esperando en un coche con la inicial de su familia, miro al hombre que estaba parado a un lado del coche, un hombre de alrededor de unos sesenta años aunque muy bien conservado, de estatura mediana y sonrisa amable, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Camino con dirección hacia el carruaje, para después saludar al hombre.

—Myoga Yamada—dijo el ojidorado extendiendo la mano que inmediatamente fue recibida por el hombre que estaba enfrente que la estrecho para luego soltarse.

—Has cambiado mucho Inuyasha, ya eres todo un hombre, en verdad pensé que no vendrías y me ha sorprendido, prácticamente me ha llegado tu telegrama ayer solamente, pero me alegra tenerte aquí.

—No pensaba venir Myoga, pero hay algo que me hecho cambiar de parecer con respecto a la herencia de Inuno—expreso serio el gallardo caballero.

—Bueno me lo platicaras ya que llegues a tu casa para que te lea lo estipulado en el testamento de tu padre, ahora subamos al carruaje que ya empieza a calar el sol—dicho esto el señor Myoga junto con Inuyasha subieron al carruaje con dirección a la casa que un día fue su hogar.

Inuyasha mantenía la mirada perdida en las calles de la ciudad de Londres, al llegar a la enorme mansión bajaron ambos del coche, fueron recibidos por unos cuantos empleados que eran en su mayoría nuevos todos.

— ¿Y mi hermano no está? —pregunto Inuyasha bastante inquisitivo mirando hacia todos lados de la lujosa residencia.

—Pues tu hermano no da muchas explicaciones sobre sus viajes y menos a mí que solo soy su abogado, pero según los rumores fue a la casa de campo que tienen en España, tengo entendido que estaba arreglando su matrimonio y además también creo que tiene que ver con el testamento—explico Myoga dirigiéndose al despacho acompañado de Inuyasha.

Al llegar a el despacho Inuyasha se sentó frente el escritorio a y Myoga hizo lo mismo.

—Si sé muy bien como es mi querido hermano mayor, y como me imagino que ya tiene su herencia ya no le interesa nada mas—expreso con sorna el ojidorado.

Myoga se reservo una contestación.

—Bueno a lo que venimos, dime Myoga que estipula el testamento de mi padre—le dijo al abogado el joven lord.

—Pues como sé muy bien que odias los formalismos te diré simplemente lo que se te requiere para que tengas la herencia que te ha dejado el gran señor Inuno Taisho. —inquirió en tono ceremonioso.

Inuyasha solo rolo los ojos—me conoces bien, bueno entonces al grano.

—Bien tu padre estipulo en su testamento que deseaba que sus hijos se quedaran seis meses en la casa sin irse de Londres, cada uno por separado, cada quien se encargaría de una parte de sus negocios después de su muerte y que si eran capaces de hacerlos prosperar cada uno por su lado recibirían equitativamente la mitad de los bienes si no fuese así, el que si lo hiciera tendría toda la herencia, Sesshomaru ya tuvo en sus manos los negocios y los hizo prosperar pero ahora es tu turno.

Inuyasha se levanto de improviso—seis meses es mucho tiempo—se dijo mas para sí mismo que para Myoga.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha, pareciera que estas apurado por regresar? —inquirió Myoga inquisitivo.

—De cierta manera si lo estoy, pero creo que la persona que me espera sabrá esperarme unos meses más para rencontrarnos—le dijo Inuyasha rememorando el bello rostro de Kikyo con una sonrisa.

Myoga sonrió pícaro—una dama supongo.

—Si una dama que será mi futura esposa, bueno ordenare que preparen mi habitación tengo que escribirle una carta a mi dama avisándole de mi tardanza.

—Si eso sería muy conveniente Inuyasha, bueno yo me retiro no habiendo más que agregar nos vemos en otra ocasión, ha sido un gusto volver a verte como un hombre hecho y derecho —le dijo Myoga al aludido dándole la mano la cual Inuyasha estrecho, para luego despedirse con una pequeña reverencia y marcharse.

Inuyasha volteo hacia la puerta y miro una mujer con cabello ya blanco, y con una cálida sonrisa mirándolo, el sonrió, y se levanto de su silla.

—Mi niño eres tu—expreso emocionada la anciana mujer.

—Así es nana Kaede, soy el travieso que hacia la vida difícil en este hogar y que mi padre tanto odiaba.

Kaede lo miro con expresión entre triste y enojada.

—No digas eso muchacho insensato, tu padre te amaba mas que ha su vida, solo que no sabía cómo educarte sin la ayuda de tu madre la ama Izayoi que en paz descanse, así que se equivoco al tratarte como te trataba—le dijo para luego darle un abrazo. —te extrañe mi niño, Sesshomaru no me deja mimarlo.

Inuyasha sonrió enternecido, no quería pensar en su padre, de alguna forma lo había perdonado ya no tenía por qué guardarle rencor el ya había muerto y los muertos merecían respeto.

—me lo imagino nana, Sesshomaru no es de los hombres a los que le gusten los mimos y los arrumacos de ningún tipo, compadezco a la mujer que se case con él.

—No te creas creo que si a tu hermano le toca una buena mujer esta va ser muy afortunada tendrá un gran marido—explico la anciana defendiendo al mayor.

—si lo que digas nana—inquirió siguiéndole la corriente a Kaede—bueno nana ya estará lista mi habitación, estoy exhausto por el viaje.

—Si ya esta lista de hecho ya está listo también un baño, luego te presentare a la nueva servidumbre, no somos muchos así que no habrá problemas—le dijo al joven ojidorado, mientras caminaban con rumbo a su habitación.

—Está bien nana—beso la frente de la mujer que era como su madre—ahora mismo me hace falta un baño urgente.

Kaede rio por lo bajo, asintiendo causándole risa a Inuyasha.

Al entrar estaba la rebosante tina de agua en el centro de la habitación junto con unas toallas limpias.

—Bueno te dejo hijo para que te bañes—Inuyasha asintió y ella se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Entonces él se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la tina, Inuyasha era un hombre alto, de espalda amplia, con una larga y sedosa melena negra, con rasgos muy varoniles, sin dejar de ser atractivos. Con un cuerpo musculoso, sin pasar a ser grotesco y una voz clara, varonil y tenue. Tenía unos ojos ambarinos grandes y expresivos, era un adonis de hombre algo que cualquier mujer podría desear, al acabarse de bañar se vistió con una impecable camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unas botas también negras y bajo inmediatamente al despacho.

Se encerró en el interior y empezó a escribir la misiva hacia Kikyo.

**Mi amada Kikyo:**

**Te escribo esta carta para decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado y lo mucho que anhelo tu presencia, desearía estar a tu lado en este mismo instante pero me es imposible, mi amada Kikyo se que estas dispuesta esperarme y por eso te escribo, tendré que quedarme unos meses en Londres y resolver unos asuntos del índole que me trajo aquí y me obligó a separarme de tu lado, cuando regrese seré digno merecedor de tu mano y así pedirte en matrimonio a tus padres, no desesperes mi bella flor que estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que crees y formaremos la familia que tanto deseamos, te amo mi bella flor no lo olvides.**

**Tuyo siempre.**

**Inuyasha T. y Castillo**

Al terminar de escribir la metió en el sobre, y mando a llamar a uno de sus empleados.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? —le pregunto Inuyasha al empleado que tenía enfrente.

—mi nombre es Houyo patrón a su servicio—hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego levantarse.

—bien Houyo—tomo la carta y se la puso en las manos al individuo—ten esta carta y llévala al correo que sea enviada lo más rápido posible, de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo lo hare inmediatamente—salió atropelladamente del despacho en dirección a la calle.

—Bien—se dijo para sí mismo Inuyasha—ahora si me podre concentrar en estos asuntos—tomo los libros administrativos y demás papeles para revisarlos.

Mientras tanto en España Kikyo se encontraba a la expectativa, esperaba a su madre la cual le había mandado una postal diciendo que iría a verla, pero al parecer no iría sola, su madre ya había hablado sobre matrimonio, y al parecer su futuro esposo vendría, se encontraba extasiada, a pesar de amar a Inuyasha, deseaba conocer al hombre con el que se casaría y que tan rico era.

—Señorita Kikyo.

Kikyo se levanto apresuradamente al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de una de las prefectas del internado.

—ha venido su madre la espera en la entrada, ya sabe se le permitirá salir en compañía de su señora madre, pero debe regresar antes del anochecer, permiso.

Kikyo corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada, antes de salir se arreglo su vestido y cabello, y salió caminando delicadamente meciendo seductoramente su cabello rubio.

Al salir se encontró con su madre Irazue, le dio un beso y un abrazo y al voltear se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, ya que hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que no veía, de hecho lo había conocido en el viaje a Londres, había tenido cierto coqueteo con él, ya que era bastante apuesto, pero el saber que él sería muy seguramente su esposo, le dio bastante gusto.

—Mi lady, es un placer verle de nuevo y en esta ocasión podernos conocer a un mejor—inquirió con voz profunda el hombre, beso los nudillos de la joven.

Kikyo hizo una reverencia—el placer es todo mío Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, todo mío—dicho esto sonrió lo mas coquetamente posible.

**Continuara…**

**Hola que les pareció, gracia por leer mi historia aunque no es la mejor la hago con el corazón, solo no me tiren tomatazos siii, jejeje saludos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo, ah no se preocupen pronto aparecerá Kagome.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kikyo se encontraba extasiada por la compañía de Sesshomaru, era un hombre muy guapo y lo más importante bastante adinerado, el simple hecho de ser uno de los herederos de la fortuna Taisho, que sabía muy bien era considerable lo hacía más atractivo para ella, claro que no había olvidado a Inuyasha, lo amaba, a su manera pero lo amaba, pero eso no significaba tener que sacrificar todos sus lujos y comodidades por él, cuando regresara se aseguraría de convencerlo de ser su amante y que la siguiera donde fuera, y sabia que el aceptaría porque la idolatraba.

Su madre se había esmerado en conseguir su futuro esposo, claro estaba que Sesshomaru Taisho estaba interesado en ella desde antes, pero eso no le quitaba el merito, y además de permitirle pasear con él a solas era algo muy bien maquilado por su madre.

Kikyo caminaba por el parque del brazo del lord Taisho, sonriente mientras todas las mujeres la veían con envidia por ir del brazo de tal hombre, sabía que él no era romántico como Inuyasha, era más bien practico, aun así como todos los hombres se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones y deseos, y al parecer ella estaba en esa lista.

—Mi lady, cuando su madre me propuso este matrimonio estuve completamente de acuerdo, es una mujer bella, educada y con clase —la miro a los ojos —espero que también seas una excelente esposa. —concluyo sereno.

—Lo seré mi lord, seré la esposa que espera que sea—expreso con voz dulce aunque hipócrita.

—Bien, ahora es tiempo de decidir la fecha de la boda, tiene que ser lo más pronto posible, mis negocios en Inglaterra no pueden esperar y necesito regresar los más pronto posible, solo tengo unos meses mientras mi hermano se encarga de ellos—dijo mirándola apático.

Kikyo lo miro tratando de encontrar alguna reacción en su rostro, pero solo encontró frialdad, aunque en momentos en su mirada llameaba el deseo, si la deseaba, pero no había más, era demasiado distinto a Inuyasha, aunque tenían algo en común sus ojos eran extrañamente de color almíbar, pero lo pensó una simple y llana casualidad.

—Bueno mi lord con unos meses es más que suficiente para todos los preparativos y con la ayuda de mi madre todo estará listo para cuando usted lo disponga. —expuso la joven dama mientras fingía sumisión.

Sesshomaru la vio unos segundos para asentir mientras seguían caminando tomados del brazo por la plaza.

Sesshomaru siempre había sido un hombre práctico, reservado y no muy interesado en el matrimonio, tenía tantas amantes como le eran posibles, pero cuando conoció a Kikyo la deseo en su cama bajo sus sabanas, pero sabía que ella era una dama respetable que no sedería sin la palabra matrimonio de por medio o eso suponía el, así que ya que algún día se tendría que casar, que mejor que una mujer que deseara poseer, aunque no amara, porque para él, el amor era totalmente innecesario para formar un matrimonio respetable y envidiado por la sociedad, eso se lo dejaba a su hermano Inuyasha que siempre estaba con sentimentalismos que para él siempre fueron innecesarios.

Se metieron en un constante he incomodo silencio, que Kikyo no sabía cómo romper, entonces recordó la mención del hermano de su ahora prometido, no lo conocía, ni siquiera su nombre, solo conoció a Sesshomaru en el momento en el que fueron a Londres de vacaciones de verano.

—y bien mi lord alguien de su familia nos acompañara a la ceremonia de nuestra boda—expreso curiosa la mujer.

Sesshomaru la miro un instante para luego voltear al frente.

—Mi único familiar es mi hermano menor y estamos distanciados desde hace mucho tiempo y no nos llevamos muy bien, además aunque decidiera invitarlo a la ceremonia en estos meses será imposible, estará encargado de los negocios. —explico el mayor Taisho para dar por terminada la conversación.

Kikyo guardo silencio en el resto del recorrido, ella esperaba ansiosa el anillo de compromiso, pero al parecer su madre había decidido que lord Sesshomaru se lo diera en la fiesta de su compromiso que ella ya estaba organizando, así que tendría que esperar.

Kikyo había entrado al internado con la frente en alto y orgullosa, sus compañeras la felicitaban por su futuro matrimonio ya que su madre ya se había encargado de divulgar la noticia por toda la ciudad, a pesar de no ser un hombre amoroso Sesshomaru era el sueño de toda mujer casadera, atractivo y rico que mas podía pedir, y además también se aseguraría de que Inuyasha fuese su amante, si las mujeres más adineradas podían tener uno ella también, y con más razón el hombre que amaba, tendría todo de eso estaba segura.

Inuyasha estuvo todo el día en el que sería su despacho por esos meses, reviso papeles de todo tipo, era bueno en los negocios a pesar de todo, después de un largo rato encerrado acomodo los documentos más importantes después de ser debidamente revisados en la caja fuerte y los demás escritos los dejo en el cajón, se paro del escritorio para salir al aire libre a dar un recorrido por el que un día fue su hogar, tomo un corcel de la caballerizas de un pelaje color negro como su propio cabello y se fue a dar un paseo, si algo bueno tenía esa residencia era el maravilloso paisaje que poseía pero ahora notaba algo que no había notado nunca antes o tal vez no le había puesto la suficiente atención, la mansión colindaba con un internado que más bien parecía cárcel con múltiples rejas y muros nada que ver con el que habitaba su querida Kikyo en el cual era fácil escabullirse, se imaginaba la vida de las jóvenes ahí, tal vez solo tal vez la hermana de Kikyo estaría en un lugar de esos y eso le causo lastima, aunque decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se fue cabalgando del lugar.

Los meses pasaban, Inuyasha se encontraba tan entusiasmado a pesar de no recibir ninguna contestación de las cartas enviadas a Kikyo, además en unos días podría regresar por su amada mujer, creía firmemente en que lo esperaría, le habían llegado noticias de la futura boda de su hermano en unos días, y de cierta manera le alegro, en si no tenía nada en su contra, siempre querría de Sesshomaru aunque fuese cruel con la gente considerables veces siempre lo hacía para obedecer a Inuno, no por su propia decisión, le hubiese gustado asistir a esa boda, por lo menos para acompañar a su hermano como su único familiar, pero esos meses de atención hacia los negocios y hacerlos prosperar a cabalidad necesitaban toda su atención hasta los últimos dias, lo que Inuyasha jamás se imaginaria era con quien se casaba su hermano, jamás lo imaginaria.

…

Días después.

La boda de Kikyo fue fastuosa y elegante, Kikyo lucio radiante y el novio se veía guapísimo con su traje de etiqueta nupcial, era de lo que más hablaba la ciudad, aunque también se hablaba de la ausencia de la hermana de la novia, a lo cual dieron de explicación que había caído enferma, pero nadie sabía la verdadera razón de tal ausencia.

….

**Internado Wintons, Londres Inglaterra.**

—Por dios Kagome ya ibas a salir de aquí, porque no simplemente te comportaste como debías—inquirió una joven de pelo castaño y ojos café.

—que querías que hiciera Sango, esa chica es una niña no hubiese soportado el castigo que le pondrían las prefectas, es mejor que me castiguen a mí que ha ella, además ni me interesaba ir a la boda de mi hermana y ver la cara de mi madre orgullosa de que su hijita mayor se casara con un millonario, al carajo..

—¡Kagome!, ¡no digas peladeces o te volverán a castigar! —le regaño Sango en tono fuerte.

—Para lo que me importa Sango, ya estoy acostumbrada a los castigos por querer ser libre de este maldito encierro, y tu también ni finjas, nos tienen prisioneras como si hubieras cometido el peor de los delitos por no querernos casar con unos hombres cerdos y horribles a los cuales nuestros padres querían atarnos solo porque tenían dinero, por eso se nos considera mal educadas, rebeldes, al diablo con todo Sango me harte si logro salir de aquí te aseguro que no me atare a un hombre que crea que las mujeres estamos hechas para obedecer.

—Kagome ojala pudiéramos escapar de estas cuatro paredes, no importa a donde fuéramos seriamos más libres que aquí.

—lo sé donde fuera seriamos más libres que aquí, hasta si fuéramos esclavas o prostitutas.

—por dios Kagome—sango se rio—que cosas dices, la verdad no se qué haría si tu no estuvieras aquí amiga, entonces creo que ya hubiese perdido la cordura.

Kagome sonrió para luego darle un efímero abrazo a Sango.

—A mi me sucede lo mismo Sango, lo único bueno de estar aquí es avernos conocido, —kagome suspiro y se levanto y miro hacia el horizonte—tenemos que ser fuertes hasta que salgamos, te aseguro que un príncipe azul no vendrá a rescatarnos y tampoco es que yo quiera uno, pero algo haremos para que a nuestros padres no les quede de otra más que volver a aceptarnos en sus casas te lo aseguro.

Sango la vio tan decidida que solo asintió, si tenía una idea para salir de ahí aunque fuese muy descabellada la seguiría.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa siento hacerles esperar pero bueno entre la escuela y el trabajo estoy un poco ajetreada, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, saludos a los que leen mi historia y uno especial a los que dejan comentarios. **

**Espero que dejen comentarios. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo cuatro**

— ¿Qué pasara con el hombre con el que salías Kikyo, acaso ya le contaste que ya te casaste? —comento Tsubaki mordazmente.

Kikyo la miro con ganas de estrangularla.

—bien sabes que no Tsubaki, Inuyasha no está aquí, y sus cartas no me aclaran nada sobre donde se encuentra, lo peor es que me tengo que ir ya ha Inglaterra con Sesshomaru, pero te aseguro algo no dejare a Inuyasha—expreso altivamente—nadie hace el amor como él, con tanta pasión y tanta entrega.

—Valla ni Sesshomaru Taisho lo iguala, entonces Inuyasha debe ser un tigre—dijo Tsubaki con una risa picara.

—Admito que Sesshomaru es un hombre excepcional en la cama, pero no tanto como Inuyasha.

—bueno, lo que no me has platicado es como hiciste para que tu ahora esposito no se diera cuenta de que ya no eras virgen.

—Pues fue algo complicado, pero ya sabes la criada de mamá sabe de drogas y eso, puso un remedio en la bebida de Sesshomaru para que se quedara dormido después del acto, y pues solo manche con sangre de un animal las sabanas—concluyo Kikyo mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio con sus manos.

—Eres bastante lista Kikyo, pero si aparece ese tal Inuyasha y dice que estuviste con el todo lo que planeas se va por la borda eso te lo aseguro—inquirió Tsubaki en tono irónico.

—no te preocupes eso no pasara, se cómo controlar a Inuyasha, además Sesshomaru no le creería nada, todo irá como yo lo disponga, querida amiga, eso tenlo por seguro—termino Kikyo de decir con seguridad.

—Eso espero, ¿Y por fin cuando te vas a Inglaterra?

—Mañana por la mañana, por eso he venido, solo a despedirme, —le dio un abrazo a Tsubaki—espero que no te olvides de mi, y si Inuyasha vuelve no le des mi dirección, solo avísame.

—De acuerdo, somos mejores amigas Kikyo, así que siempre contaras conmigo—le dio un beso en la mejilla—te avisare cualquier cosa sobre tu amorcito.

Kikyo sonrió para despedirse de nuevo y salir del internado.

Sesshomaru la esperaba dentro del coche, entro y lo vio imperturbable en su pose seria.

— ¿Ya te despediste de tu amiga? —pregunto sin mirar su rostro.

—Si ya lo hice fue algo triste, la extrañare mucho—expreso con falso tono de aflicción.

—Ya conocerás mejores amistades en Londres, y muy probablemente convenza a tu madre para que saque a tu hermana del internado donde se encuentra y te haga compañía un tiempo—entonces volteo y miro a su hermosa esposa— ¿Claro, si quieres ver a tu hermana?

Kikyo sabía que si quería quedar bien con su esposo debía fingir sentir la mayor empatía por su hermana menor.

—Si claro que me gustaría Sesshomaru, Kagome es mi hermana y la extraño mucho, —se acerco a él y le dio un beso— gracias por pensar en mí.

Sesshomaru no dejo que se alejara la tomo rudamente entre sus brazos y la beso mas apasionadamente, Kikyo ya sabía que ese hombre la deseaba profusamente y esa era su mejor arma ante él, su mejor arma sin duda.

Esa tarde tomaron el barco hacia Inglaterra, sin saber que otra persona hacia lo mismo pero de regreso a España.

Inuyasha había terminado con el tiempo que se tenía que encargar de los negocios y había cumplido a cabalidad con lo estipulado por su padre, la hora de volver había llegado, no espero a que su hermano volviera con su esposa, no le interesaba, tenía prisa por volver por la que sería su futura esposa, ya después conocería a la esposa de su hermano y a quien tuviera que conocer, pero ir por Kikyo era su prioridad en ese momento.

Al llegar al puerto Inuyasha inmediatamente consiguió un carruaje rentado que lo llevara al internado donde estaba su amada, al llegar pidió permiso para entrar no sin antes dar un buen incentivo para que le dieran dicha autorización, empezó a buscar a Kikyo por todos lados de las instalaciones y no la encontraba hasta que vio a alguien que se le hizo familiar, una mujer que era amiga de Kikyo según sabia, se acerco a ella con sigilo con intención de preguntarle por el paradero de su dama, pero la joven se encontraba charlando con otra doncella, se quedo parado detrás y sin querer empezó a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

—Kikyo es una mujer con bastante suerte, mira que casarse con un hombre con tanto dinero y además atractivo, eso se llama tener fortuna—comento la joven a Tsubaki.

—Si lo sé, a pesar de ser bastante zorra, tiene demasiada suerte—dijo burlonamente.

—Oye pensé que Kikyo era tu amiga—le expreso la mujer impresionada por la forma en que se expresaba de Kikyo.

—Claro que soy su amiga, y por eso digo lo que digo, porque la conozco, te contare algo pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Su compañera asintió.

—Kikyo antes de casarse tenía un amante, según lo que me conto era un fiera en la cama, pero había una cosa mala.

La otra dedujo fácilmente a lo que se refería—No tenía una buena posición económica, ¿Cierto? O me equivoco.

—No, no te equivocas, por eso cuando llego la oportunidad de casarse con hombre con mucho dinero la aprovecho, esas oportunidades solo llegan una vez.

Inuyasha tras escuchar todo eso tenía las manos en apretadas en puños, y lo hacía tan fuertemente que parecía que se desharían, sus ojos refulgían con un brillo de ira, fue entonces que un acto impulsivo tomo del brazo a Tsubaki y no le dio a esta el tiempo de reaccionar ni a su amiga, cuando ya la estaba arrastrando hacia otro lugar.

La jalo rudamente mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

— ¡Suélteme! —Grito Tsubaki, Inuyasha ignoro sus quejas— ¿Quién es usted?

Inuyasha la volvió a ignorar y la dejo caer en el suelo, fue cuando ella lo miro, era un hombre bastante atractivo, y aunque ignoraba quien era, era un hombre como pocos.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió a insistir Tsubaki.

—Eso no te interesa—expreso con voz ronca Inuyasha en la cual escondía una ira a punto estallar—el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, ¿Con quién se caso Kikyo?

Entonces fue cuando Tsubaki lo entendió, el era Inuyasha, el amante de Kikyo, y Kikyo en verdad se había quedado corta en cuanto a describir el atractivo de ese hombre, parecía un dios griego sacado de un libro mítico, y Kikyo no se lo merecía, además ya estaba casada con un hombre bastante seductor y rico, así que la desenmascararía, además siempre había odiado a Kikyo, siempre había sido una presumida, que mejor que quitarle a su "amiguita" su juguete.

Tsubaki se levanto y le miro a los ojos.

—Se caso con un Ingles adinerado, —sonrió coquetamente—por lo que me conto ella, deduzco que tu eres Inuyasha, ella dijo que no te podía esperar porque tal vez jamás tendrías una posición con la cual cumplirle sus caprichos y mantener sus gastos, así que decidió casarse y a ti tenerte como amante. —concluyo mordazmente.

Inuyasha la tomo rudamente del cuello— ¡MIENTES!

Tsubaki con voz ahogada por falta de aire le dijo—No ten..dria por que men..tirte —Inuyasha la soltó—Kikyo me lo dijo de propia voz.

Inuyasha trato de tranquilizarse— ¿Cómo se llama el hombre con el que se caso? —si lo quería saber, quería ver a Kikyo hundida, le haría ver a su esposo con quien se había casado, pero jamás se espero el nombre que salió de labios de Tsubaki.

—Su nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho.

A Inuyasha se le helo la sangre, no podía ser cierto que la vida fuese tan cruel con él, que su hermano se hubiese casado con la mujer que amaba y que ella lo hubiese traicionado con él, era una muy mala jugarreta del destino, pero de algo estaba seguro se lo haría pagar muy caro a Kikyo.

….

Sango estaba estupefacta al escuchar lo que Kagome le decía, no podía creer que le hubiesen dado autorización para salir por fin del internado, y que su madre también había convencido a la suya para que también saliera, era algo de lo más raro, pero cuando escucho la explicación que le dio su amiga lo entendió, Kikyo la hermana de Kagome quería que esta pasara un tiempo en la mansión de su marido que extrañamente estaba muy cerca del internado, pero estaban ambas seguras de algo todo era mejor que ese internado.

Aunque Kagome sabía bien que tanta amabilidad de parte de Kikyo era por algo muy sospechoso, esperaría a saber lo que planeaba y si era necesario huiría de su casa para tener su tan ansiada libertad.

…

Inuyasha había bebido demasiado, después de su plática con Tsubaki estaba totalmente fuera de si deseaba olvidar un momento el coraje y la rabia, que mejor que ahogarlas en alcohol, se fue a la taberna del lugar, y empezó a beber hasta casi quedarse sin sentido.

—Inuyasha, hermano, ¿Qué te paso?

Inuyasha escucho la voz a su espalda, una voz muy conocida.

—Miroku, recuerdas lo que una vez me dijiste sobre Kikyo—inquirió entre tartamudeos por el alto grado de embriaguez.

—Sí, te dije que no te ilusionaras demasiado con ella porque era una niña rica que estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y que jamás había pasado vejaciones de ningún tipo, que aunque te amara, probablemente no querría sacrificar su vida de comodidades por ti—se sobo la mejilla—luego de eso me diste un puñetazo, si lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

—Pues tenias razón sobre todo lo que me dijiste, —expreso calmado, se levanto y se puso frente a Miroku tambaleándose— así que te doy permiso para que me des un golpe.

Miroku solo se rio.

—Hermano no estás en condiciones ni siquiera para estar en pie, mejor cuando estés en tu sano juicio te lo doy.

Miroku lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo prácticamente cargando fuera del establecimiento a pesar de las múltiples quejas de este.

Ya un poco más sobrio después de que su amigo le diese un café muy cargado, le empezó a contar todo a Miroku desde el principio hasta el final.

—En verdad esa mujer es una verdadera arpía amigo, pero lo peor que entre todos los hombre con los que se pudo haber enredado tenía que ser tu hermano, valla que el destino es cruel.

—Lo sé pero te aseguro que me vengare, y para eso necesitó tu ayuda, quiero que viajes conmigo a Londres y me ayudes a administrar mi fortuna, mientras yo me encargo de que Kikyo pague muy cara su traición.

—Valla, pues, hermano, me tomas por sorpresa, que harán todas mis bellas damas que esperan que les dé un hijo, que pasa si las dejo solas y….

No termino de hablar cuando ya tenía en su cabeza la mano de Inuyasha dándole un buen golpe.

—Ya, está bien no te me sulfures amigo, lo hare—estiro su mano la cual Inuyasha tomo inmediatamente en un fuerte apretón.

Inuyasha le sonrió a pesar de no sentirse de humor, Miroku siempre lo había apoyado desde lo conoció, por algo era su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser un mujeriego de lo peor era un hombre justo y un excelente administrador y confiaba en él a cabalidad.

…..

Kikyo se encontraba míseramente aburrida, no había mucho que hacer, y a pesar de estar en Londres, todavía no se relacionaba con ninguna persona de alta alcurnia, porque Sesshomaru tenía una montaña de trabajo.

Entonces fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mujer de la servidumbre.

—mi lady.

—Acaso no dije que no me molestaran—expuso molesta la rubia dama.

—lo siento en verdad es que ha llegado una carta, y como no está el Señor Sesshomaru.

Kikyo miro a la criada despectivamente, tomo un mechón de propio cabello y lo puso tras su oreja.

—Bien dame la carta y retírate.

La mujer obedeció hizo una reverencia y salió disparada de ahí.

Kikyo abrió la carta con cuidado ya que no tenía remitente.

**Querido hermano:**

**Te escribo esta epístola para avisarte que volveré en unos días a casa, espero que esto no te cause ningún inconveniente, también me gustaría informarte que llevare un muy querido amigo te agradecería que todo esté listo para nuestra llegada, será un placer para mi verte de nuevo hermano y conocer a tu esposa que muy seguramente debe ser muy bella, sin nada mas por el momento te envió un cordial saludo.**

**I. Taisho Del Castillo**

A Kikyo la letra se le hizo demasiado conocida, juraría que, no estaba alucinando, pero sería bueno tener visitas, tal vez su cuñado si la llevaría a conocer, sonrió para sus adentros, llamo a los criados y les dio la orden para que prepararan todo pronto para la llegada del hermano de su querido esposo.

**Continuara….**

**Hola, siento la tardanza, pero aquí estamos de vuelta, les agradezco por leer mi historia, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, gracias por leer de nuevo y hasta la próxima.**

**Los quiero.**


End file.
